fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Poisonous Plot
Papa John: Citizens of the Duroshed Place, let be known that THESE PEOPLE ARE TRAITORS. SpongeDrake is talking nonsense and he has even brought back Eric who is a terrorist that is a threat to small children. Eric: Gave up the gig Adam. The Kingdom belongs to SpongeDrake. Papa John: Adam, what proof do you have that I am Adam. SpongeDrake: You posioned me and my father for the sole purpose of making bank for big pharma. You gave me amesia, renamed my honorable name to SpongeDrake and my father who had the same disease to King Sponge. The same pharmacials used in your pizza are the same pharmacials funded by Adam. In other words, you have not cured the sick. Rotten liar. We saw proof that you have made deals with Allan who is your fuck buddy in crime. Papa John: I have repelled Allan's forces. Allan tried to steal the secret Papa Johns formula for himself but I HAVE PUT A HALT!! A HALT!!! SpongeDrake: Tell me, what is your reason for becoming king. Papa John: This is none of your business. Grauds come after the Starfish and his FRIENDS!!! Garud 1: Yes sir. Garud 2: I am on it. Papa John: Adam has been dethroned. I have no choice but to reveal what Adam wants. I am Adam. HAHAHA. Adam has chortles. Citizen: Holy Batman. Our Papa John was a heteric all along. This is an outrage. Citizen: We must rid our kingdom of heterics. SpongeDrake: This is the first duel to protect the kingdom I love. SpongeDrake: King Sponge. Your not feeling real good. King Sponge: This is my will. I do not have time to speak but I want you to inherit the throne. King Sponge died. SpongeDrake: I fought against Adam, but I feel I do not deserve to be king. Patrick Star, led this country to a new state to heal the damage that Papa John I mean Adam has done. From what I have read of the will, it seems that Adam is plotting something big. He went after this kingdom in hopes to obtain one of the 4 keys which is designed to unlock the door to this anicent treasure. We do not know what is in it but we know that other kingdoms are in danger. Patrick: Oh boy, I get to be king again. But SpongeBob, I have not found him. I was hoping that the Kingdom of the Sponge would have SpongeBob in it but it looks like I have to try harder. Eric: I am sure that your friend will come to resue you. I've heard rumors from another kingdom that might know about another ship similar to yours. I believe that SpongeBob is coming to resuce you, but for the mean time I believe that the old kingdom has come to an end. This is the dawn of a new era for us. Narrator: Patrick would lead his kingdom to new heights reaching new goals. Patrick would make the kingdom great again. Patrick would go on a journey with his units to another kingdom. Meanwhile our two villians are plotting something gay behind the scenes. Adam: Foiled again. Patrick seemed smarter than we initally thought. We assumed that he was easy to minulupte, but the virus nor the excutor could not kill him. Adam and Allan were watching a TV program called YellowMan SquareThing. Allan: I just hate this show. Oceanman had made a good but failed effort to save his beloved show but his death has once again brought it to chaos again. Dumbed down diagouge for 5 year olds is what it is. Adam: 11 seasons of NOTHING. 11 Seasons of Garbage writing. Nothing but repitiion to fill the heads of DEAD PEOPLE. Allan: The golden run is long over and I am crying in bed. How will I ever sleep in night? Adam: Adam has plans. PLANS!!! Allan: You know not be thinking about ruining this show with your dumb fanfiction again, Adam. Adam: Allan, you are always so cynical to me. Believing that you run the show but your just a fan character who tags along with me. I, Adam, is the true genius mastermind here, the robotnik to your eggman. Take a look at the newest episode, fucking trash. Yellow Man is crying on the fucking shreet again. Are you kidding me? I've come to watch this program to find entertainment, joy, and laughs, not to watch people cry all day. Crying Breakest Friends is one channel ahead. Keep your shit to your own DAMN show and shove it up where it belongs. GEE!!! THIS TV SHOW NEEDS A BREATH OF FRESH AIR. GIVE ME SOME FAN CHARACTERS AND STUPID PLOTS I MAKE MYSELF. Allan: You can always go to the YellowMan SquareThing fanon wiki to make the random X Character Spin off of your dreams. Maybe it's just because I don't have crippling autism and also a 12 year old. They make fan characters of the most bizzare things. Adam: I've meet some children on the wiki. I know because I am a good pedofriend. I just want to have gay sex with the user known as the Terrible Kid. YellowMan's Strange Bible Sex in the sea is making me cum. Thank you Terrible Kid for making Yellow Man Good Again. Adam's assassin's head which was previous flung to nowhere was revealed to not be dead. Adam was a distached head with spider legs at the bottom of his head. Jervis Tech aka the assassin: Now, bring me a new body master. I was sought to be dead but I will be rematched. This time we will come up with a plan to make him weak over time. Adam began making plans to mess with Patrick's memories of SpongeBob. Adam began to write Jervis Tech into Patrick's life as a kid in the ocean who lived near SpongeBob. Narrator: Patrick must visit a once lush green area that had become crouppted by a witch far away. Patrick might even met his friend again but it might all be a trick. Duke of Duckington: Quak Quak Quak.... Hay I am busy.. Can't you see I am fucking a duck. Category:Patrick Planet!